1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for dispensing water in decorative and amusing patterns and displays usually used as summer lawn toys by children. The configuration of the present invention provides a unique apparatus which can be combined and adjusted in various manners in order to carefully and accurately control the speed of rotation and the pattern of water dispensed from the device. Such devices are commonly used as toys for young children at the beach or in a home backyard environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented for dispensing water some of which are used as toys or as amusement devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,092 patented May 6, 1941 to L. Jurgilanis on a "Lawn Sprinkler"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,992 patented Mar. 2, 1954 to C. J. Long on a "Lawn Sprinkler"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,113 patented Apr. 21, 1959 to F. J. Horvath on an "Illuminated Law Sprinkler And/Or Attachment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,134 patented Aug. 22, 1967 to F. W. H. Bond and assigned to ABC Systems, Inc. on a "Display Fountain"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,099 patented Mar. 11, 1969 to K. W. Boniecki et al on a "Figure Having An Associated Spray Of Liquid Simulating Wearing Apparel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,785 patented Jun. 3, 1980 to G. Stanley and assigned to Wham-O Mfg. Co. on a "Water Play Toy With Elevatable Crown Portion"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,514 patented Apr. 14, 1981 to L. V. Kennard et al on a "Bo Boy Lawn Sprinkler"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,544 patented May 28, 1985 to L. Szabo on a "Portable Lawn And Garden Sprinkler System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,679 patented Mar. 4, 1986 to J. Janszen on a "Water Powered Batting Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,722 patented Apr. 7, 1987 to W. Baron et al and assigned to Kid Biz, Inc. on a "Water Spouting Inflatable Bop Bag"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,588 patented Jun. 11, 1991 to G. Haase on a "Water Toy Having Umbrella Spray Pattern"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,652 patented Jul. 6, 1993 to B. Kessler and assigned to Maui Toys, Inc. on a "Lawn Water Shower"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,714 patented Nov. 23, 1993 to E. Rudell et al and assigned to Elliot Rudell on a "Game With Selective Members For Releasing Water".